


Educating The New Girl

by LarielRomeniel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: Mick knows a thing or three about time travel.





	Educating The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what little we know pre-season of Zari's attitude about time travel.

“Enough!” Mick growled, slamming his hand on the console.

The new girl… Zari... stopped arguing with Haircut and stared at Mick.

“I get it,” Mick said. “You’ve got good intentions. But the road to hell  _ is _ paved with those, and every time we try to make things better we usually end up making them worse.”

“You can’t be sure,” Zari protested.

Mick cut her off. “Yes, I can. I spent lifetimes being trained by the Time Masters to be a temporal bounty hunter. I know a thing or three about time travel, newbie.”

Her eyes widened as he stepped closer to her, towering over her. “You think you’re the first person to come on this tub wanting to change history for the better? Hell, that’s what brought us all here in the first place: Rip Hunter using us to try to save his family. To change _ his _ history. Didn’t work.”

He turned away from her and pointed toward Jax. “The kid there tried to keep his dad from getting killed in action. Didn’t work.”

His voice dropped as he leaned against one of the jump seats. “My partner tried to keep _his_ dad from going to prison. Didn’t work.”

He turned back, waving a hand at the rest of the team. “There isn’t one of us who wouldn’t give anything to get back what we’ve lost. Haircut’s fiancee. Blondie’s sister. My best friend. But that won’t work either.”

He met the new girl’s eyes again. “Rip always told us time  _ wants _ to happen. But there’s something more important that we had to learn the hard way. I’m gonna save you the trouble, newbie, so listen and learn.”

He leaned over her again. “Time doesn’t give a shit what  _ we _ want.”


End file.
